


Monarch Chrysalises

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, M/M, Netflix and Introspection, Pizza, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos decide that tonight is a night to stay inside, watch a movie, and order pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monarch Chrysalises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> This is a late Secret Santa gift. They wanted a slice of life Cecilos and I intend to deliver.

Carlos got home shortly after dusk and after a night spend trying to quantify the depths of the Existential Crisis Haze that had appeared by the Arby’s. After losing two fellow scientists and making a pointed drive around the Arby’s to avoid traffic and questioning the futility of science, Carlos was more than ready to relax with Cecil.  
Cecil had already expressed an interest in watching the newly updated City Council Approved documentary on the science of cowboys. Carlos had to admit that it probably wouldn’t be wholly accurate but sounded like a good idea.  
Getting the kettle full of water, Carlos set it on the stove. He took out the store of ginger, beheading and de-boning it without giving it so much as a chance to shriek. He got Cecil’s mug for special nights in. After some digging in one of the drawers, Carlos found Cecil’s favourite tea strainer, one of an impossible geometric shape that Carlos couldn’t understand or measure. Dissecting the ginger and adding some whispering lavender buds, he placed the pieces carefully in the tea strainer and the tea strainer into the mug just as the kettle gave low moans of dread.  
As he poured water into the mug, the front door opened. Carlos already knew how his day went, based on Cecil's long, slightly dramatic sigh.  
“Carlos,” Cecil said, wrapping his arms around the scientist's waist. “Perfect and lovely Carlos.”  
“I made tea.”  
“Perfect and thoughtful Carlos,” Cecil amended, pressing his cheek to Carlos'. “I'm so ready to just curl up and watch that documentary.”  
“Stressful day?” Carlos asked, knowing Cecil would continue, even if he didn't ask.  
“Not only did that Existential Crisis Haze demand to be reported on, but there's a new development in Frank Chen news that cost me not one, but three interns,” Cecil said, taking the mug Carlos offered. After adding some honey, he sipped it and hummed, eyes closed. “But I have been looking forward to tonight.”  
Carlos nodded, turning to face Cecil for the first time. From above the rim of the mug, Cecil stared back at Carlos. The scientist always thought it was interesting that Cecil's pupils were white and his irises were violet. Carlos reached out, tucking a long, dark strand of Cecil's hair behind his ear.  
“I was thinking,” Carlos said, “we could order Big Rico's.”  
“We haven't done that this week,” Cecil mused.  
“And Thursday’s been cancelled again.”  
Cecil scrunched up his nose. “I'd like a Monday to be cancelled at some point.”  
Carlos nodded, “A non-existent Monday would be nice.”  
Carlos pulled out his cell phone, ordering from Big Rico’s. Ignoring the faint hiss on the line of death and the coming destruction of everything, Carlos ordered a pizza—half vegetarian and half cheese—while Cecil stared at him.  
“Something wrong, Cecil?” Carlos asked, hanging up.  
Cecil shook his head and smiled, pressing his lips to Carlos' cheek. “Just admiring you.”  
“Do you want to start the movie?”  
Cecil hummed his assent.  
Carlos took his mug, setting it gently in the sink. He put an arm around Cecil's shoulders, taking them from the kitchen to the living room. Cecil sprawled out on the couch, like a very relaxed and very pleased cat. He pulled Carlos on top of him. Carlos rested his head on Cecil's chest, Cecil running his fingers through the scientist's hair.  
Carlos grabbed the remote, turning on Netflix. It appeared the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lived in Their Home had been watching movies, based on how many serial killer documentaries had been added to the usual queue. Usually, Carlos and Cecil took turns picking things, usually for each other. Carlos still remembered the documentary about Night Vale Oaks, which he hadn't particularly cared for but also didn't change.  
Tonight there was only one thing they wanted to watch.  
Carlos was about to play it when the doorbell rang. He got up, shaking his head when it seemed Cecil would follow him. Carlos opened the front door, paying for pizza.. Ignoring the fact that the delivery person was made entirely of buzzing void.  
Carlos paid with cash and the mass of buzzing void left the cardboard box with Carlos. Carlos went inside, mindful of the effects of interacting too much with void persons.  
“Was that Derrick?” Cecil asked, staring at Carlos.  
“I think it used to be.”  
“Void. Shame,” Cecil said.  
Carlos nodded, setting the box on the table. Cecil opened it, taking a slice of cheese and holding it up to Carlos. The scientist smiled and opened his mouth, letting Cecil feed him.  
Carlos sat on the floor, Cecil still feeding him. He began playing the documentary, getting a slice of the vegetarian pizza Cecil liked so much. He fed The Voice, staring into his strange eyes while Cecil focused on the documentary.  
He tried to remember something Cecil had said on the radio once, something about not loving a thing because it was perfect. Loving it in spite of all its flaws made something perfect.  
And even though Cecil was nodding off and hiss head was adding an almost uncomfortable weight to Carlos' shoulder, he couldn't be happier. Even though the documentary was scientifically inaccurate, Carlos didn't want to be watching anything else. It wasn't a glamorous and lonely life of scientific achievement, but it was fulfilling and perfect in its own small way.  
He tilted his head to give Cecil a quick peck on the cheek. In a few more minutes, Cecil would be fast asleep and Carlos would carry him up to bed.


End file.
